Red moon
by Meme-sama
Summary: Akashi, es un vampiro, pero no cualquiera, está a punto de volverse el rey de todos, y planea celebrar su mayoria de edad con una gran fiesta a la que solo pueden asistir lo de su clase y los hombres lobo. Pero, habrá dos colados en la fiesta y no irían presisamente a saludar. Parejas: Himuro x Reo. Murasakibara x Akashi.


Red moon.

La noche era preciosa, la luna brillaba, pero no con un tono blanco y pálido, esta era una divina luna roja, completamente llena y maravillosa.

Esa noche se celebraba algo especial, una gran fiesta se daría en la mansión de los "Akashi" una familia muy poderosa e influyente en el mundo sobrenatural. Aquella fiesta no era como las fiestas en la actualidad; en cambio, hablamos de una fiesta donde los vestidos elegantes, los bailes interminables, la música y los salones llenos de luces…eran el mayor entretenimiento.

El mundo de aquellas criaturas era muy diferente al de nosotros los humanos. Ese era un mundo sobre natural, donde los hombres lobo, vampiros y fantasmas eran cosa ordinaría, incluso respetada y temida por muchos. Los vampiros en este caso tenían mucho mayor poder, no solo económico, también jerárquico.

En los estándares de esa curiosa y monstruosa sociedad, los vampiros estaban en la cúspide, ya que además de ser prácticamente invencibles, su poder, fuerza e inteligencia era algo de temer y respetar.

Los siguientes en la línea eran los hombres lobo, y los que estaban hasta abajo eran los espíritus o bien fantasmas, que no poseían muchas cualidades, pero aun así tenían un lugar decente.

¿Hay humanos en esta historia? Claro que los hay. El mundo sobrenatural estaba en el mismo lugar que el de los humanos, pero…estos nunca se daban cuenta. A excepción de cierto chico…que deseoso de venganza se infiltraría en cierta fiesta.

Volviendo al tema de la fiesta, en aquella noche de luna roja, había algo que celebrar, y eso era el cumpleaños número dieciocho del primogénito de los Akashi: Seijuuro; Seijuuro era un chico muy especial, y no solo por ser un vampiro de sangre pura, descendiente de la familia más poderosa en la raza vampiresa. Sino que además de poseer poder, también poseía gran inteligencia, apenas cumplía su mayoría de edad y ya había sido parte de grandes movimientos, era como un pequeño emperador. Y no solo eso, Seijuuro también era un joven de aspecto hermoso.

Su piel era pálida y preciosa como la porcelana más faina…sin error ni mancha. Sus ojos de dos colores eran gemas brillantes y letales, uno tan rojo como la sangre y el otro tan brillante como el oro. Sus tersos labios eran ligeramente rosados, iban muy bien con su blanco semblante. Su físico también era imponente, ya que estaba bien proporcionado, pero al mismo tiempo era delicado, esbelto, pequeño y maravilloso a la vista, pero también rígido y firme, rebosante de vida y juventud. Y su cabello carmín brillaba con abrazadora belleza.

Aquella noche se celebraba el cumpleaños de esa magnífica criatura, que seguramente llegaría a ser el gran líder de los vampiros algún día. Y aunque todos estaban rebosantes…había alguien que planeaba asistir…y no precisamente para bailar.

—Hoy es la noche…en la que me vengaré… —susurró un joven con determinación—, esta noche me desharé de él…

—Atsushi… ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —preguntó un joven de cabellos negros y mirada tranquila.

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho Himuro… —Atsushi observó fijamente a Himuro, y este comprendió con solo contemplar sus ojos cuan en serio iba.

Ambos estaban descansando en ese momento, llevaban varios días viajando. Sus caballos estaban tomando agua y reposo.

—Bien, te apoyaré…pero debemos ser cuidadosos…estaremos en desventaja…—Himuro sacó una pequeña libreta con nombres, era una lista de invitados, y entre ellos había muchas criaturas… no muy agradables.

—Lo sé, cuento contigo para darme tiempo… —Atsushi dirigió sus orbes violeta hacía los gríseos de Himuro, la afilada mirada del mayor era penetrante…con solo una mirada le preguntaba "¿seguro que podrás hacerlo?".

—Lo haré, lo sabes…—aseguró Himuro— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Himuro, quien permanecía serio e inexpresivo a pesar de estar un poco nervioso.

—Tú solo asegúrate de cubrirme…yo haré el resto—repitió Atsushi. Por lo visto no planeaba hablar mucho de sus métodos o de su plan. Estamos a pocas horas de la mansión, debemos darnos prisa o no tendremos tiempo para arreglarnos…

—De acuerdo —contestó Himuro, luego buscaron a sus cabellos, ambos montaron de nuevo y halaron de las riendas para continuar con su marcha.

Himuro observó a su amigo Atsushi, esa actitud en su amigo era inusual…aunque claro estaba al corriente del turbio pasado que había sufrido su amigo, de todas formas no era normal verle tan serio y decidido pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Era su amigo y le poyaría… aunque fuese peligroso.

Himuro Tatsuya y Murasakibara Atsushi, eran dos chicos humanos, de día eran encargados de una modesta tienda de abarrotes en el pueblo, pero de noche eran cazadores. Por ciertas sumas cazaban ciertas criaturas cuya cabeza ya tenía precio desde hace buen tiempo. Usualmente les encargaban vampiros menores o algún hombre lobo que estuviera robando ganado…no eran trabajos tan arriesgados.

O por lo menos no eran tan arriesgados para ellos…pues eran sorprendentes. Himuro era muy listo y ágil, siempre sabía qué hacer. Atsushi era muy fuerte y rápido, así que cuando ambos amigos trabajaban juntos el éxito estaba asegurado.

Ambos se conocieron algunos años atrás, mientras hablaban encontraron que tenían una que otra cosa en común y decidieron unir fuerza. Asegurar la paga y no morir era parte de su vida diaria.

Pero…este era un caso especial, pues Atsushi no iba tras un vampiro cualquiera, y no era en un escenario cualquiera. Y tampoco lo hacía por encargo…esto era personal, era algo que él había planeado.

La desventaja era considerable, pues una cosa es atacar en tu propio terreno…y otra es adentrarte al vientre de la bestia. El proyecto que proponía Murasakibara era muy arriesgado, Tatsuya lo sabía, pero después de tanto tiempo siendo camaradas, no le dejaría sin apoyo. Faltaba poco para que llegaran al lugar indicado, ambos habían partido de su pueblo hace unos días, ya que la mansión Akashi estaba muy apartada y escondida. Adentrarse en el bosque no era cosa sencilla, pero… faltando tan poco, ya no había tiempo para retroceder.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no tan alejado, las cosas se ponían en marcha.

Los sirvientes corrían por todas partes, los cocineros trabajaban a toda velocidad, los músicos se preparaban para tocar toda la noche. Las decoraciones eran colocadas en su lugar. La gran mansión de los Akashi se estaba preparando para la gran fiesta de esa noche.

—No quiero ni un solo retraso ¿de acuerdo? Todo debe ser perfecto para el cumpleaños de Sei-sama —gritó un chico de cabellos negros y largos. Su nombre era Reo Mibuchi, un vampiro de rango menor, la mano derecha de Akashi Seijuuro.

—Ya casi esta todo —aseguró una de las sirvientas.

—Bien, que así sea…reciban como se debe a todos los invitados, están por llegar —comentó Reo observando un reloj que tenía en su bolsillo.

—Así será —y dicho esto, ambos tomaron rumbos distintos.

En aquel momento eran las nueve de la noche, a las diez llegarían los invitados…y la fiesta duraría hasta el amanecer. Se debía aprovechar la luna roja hasta la última gota de su resplandor. ¡Qué especial sería aquella noche!

—Sei-sama… ya es hora —habló Reo, mientras sus nudillos golpeaban con suavidad la puerta, del baño, de su amo.

—Entra… —ordenó una voz tranquila—. ¿Está todo listo?

—Sí —respondió Reo, abrió la puerta y observó el magnífico espectáculo.

Todo aquel blanco baño estaba teñido de rojo, las paredes estaban manchadas de rojo, había cadáveres de todos los tamaños en el suelo. Cuerpos mutilados de hombres y mujeres jóvenes, todos ellos pálidos y sin rastro de vida. El piso era un desastre, todo estaba lleno de sangre y miembros mutilados. Reo sintió cierto cosquilleo en la nariz, el olor a sangre fresca era agradable para él.

—¿Disfrutó su aperitivo de cumpleaños? Tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar ese tipo de sangre —comentó Reo mientras se acercaba, sus pisadas sonaban extrañas al chocar con los charcos de roja sangre.

El silencio era fúnebre, delante de Mibuchi había una enorme tina, pero esta no contenía agua, toda estaba llena de roja sangre, incluso estaba tan llena que se desbordaba, la porcelana blanca estaba manchada de ese rojo tan curioso que inundaba la habitación.

De la tina salió Akashi, su cabello rojo goteaba, todo lleno de sangre. Su piel blanca y fina estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su rostro. En sus labios había una sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos se abrieron con calma, aunque sus pestañas estaban goteando precioso carmín. Akashi se puso de pie en la tina, dejando su cuerpo expuesto. Reo curvó su sonrisa, la vista era tan maravillosa como privada.

—Sí —respondió Akashi al final—, ha sido muy agradable… tener un aperitivo antes de ofrecer una fiesta es algo que me complace en sobremanera… —Akashi espetó con tranquilidad. Reo, —que embelesado escuchaba a su magnífico amo— fue por unas toallas blancas; Akashi ya había salido de la tina llena de sangre, pero todo su cuerpo goteaba, el rubí brillante se deslizaba por su piel. Mibuchi se dispuso a secar con cuidado a su amo, primero tomó su pierna derecha y deslizó la toalla con suavidad, que al instante se tiñó de rojo.

—Los baños de sangre son sus favoritos, es por eso que no escatimé en la cantidad…

—Incluso llenaste la tina por mí, nada mal… sabes cuánto me aburré desollar por mí mismo…

—Pero igual le es divertido ¿no es así, Sei-sama? —comentó Reo, sonriendo con tranquilidad, dirigió su mirada a la de Akashi, este también estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban con exquisita crueldad.

—Tienes razón Reo…—Akashi quitó su pierna de las manos de Reo, apoyó su pie en la barbilla de este y le obligó a alzar aún más la mirada—. Dime… ¿complacerás a tu amo?

Reo sonrió, tomó el pie de Akashi y lo besó con suavidad, los ojos de Mibuchi se tornaron rojos al sentir el aroma de Akashi teñido de sangre tan cerca de sus labios. —La respuesta ya la conoces, Sei-sama…

—¿Y mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó Akashi.

—Llegará pronto…—aseguró Mibuchi.

Akashi soltó una risa tenue, sus ocelos ardían en ambición, algo le decía que esa noche sería muy divertida.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar; miles de hombres lobo, vampiros y otras criaturas llegaban formalmente vestidos. Los salones comenzaban a llenarse, la música ya sonaba y la gente comenzaba a charlar y a festejar. Todos esperaban impacientes a que el anfitrión llegara.

Himuro y Atsushi ya habían llegado, estaban disfrazados de hombre lobo, habían logrado ocultar su aroma de humanos y por si las dudas usaban antifaz. Todos en la fiesta usaban antifaz, y con tantas criaturas de tantas clases era muy difícil distinguir a dos humanos entre la multitud.

—¡Atención! ¡El anfitrión, y festejado de esta noche se complace en tener a tantos invitados! ¡Festejemos el cumpleaños número dieciocho del gran Akashi Seijuuro, futuro rey de los vampiros! —Reo habló con voz fuerte, tanto que pudo escucharse por toda la mansión.

Todos en entusiasmo comenzaron a aplaudir, gritar y celebrar con aun mayor ahínco. Entonces apareció Akashi, en el vestíbulo, estaba bajando las gigantes escaleras que conducían al primer piso.

—Espero disfruten la velada, sean bienvenidos, agradezco su asistencia y espero gocen totalmente de esta noche. ¡que la hermosa luna roja sea la testigo de esta noche!

Akashi lucía un hermoso traje negro, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y le daba ese toque oscuro y tenebroso que resaltaba a la perfección sus dotes. Hermosura y crueldad, como una exquisita rosa negra. Su traje tenía detalles rojos y blancos. Seijuuro parecía un príncipe, un tirano y el rey de los vampiros –aunque aún no lo era- lucía tan radiante como la misma luna roja, ambos producto de la sangre derramada por crueldad.

Por un momento Atsushi quedó atrapado, quedó totalmente atrapado en esos ojos crueles…

Pero, se obligó a despertar, y puso sus pies de nuevo en la tierra. Tenía que concentrarse totalmente si quería matarlo. Y matar a un vampiro…de esa clase no sería nada fácil.

"Tengo que engañarlo… necesito estar a solas con él…así no habrá intervenciones"

Atsushi se dispuso a cumplir con su plan, y se abrió paso entre la multitud, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuró y se acercó a Akashi, quien se dirigía al salón principal para bailar un rato. Todos esperaban ansiosos el baile del joven vampiro, pues muchos decían que tenía una manera muy singular de bailar que te dejaba atrapado. Muchas jóvenes vampiresas y muy hermosas esperaban ansiosas poder bailar con él.

La música cambió, esta vez la música invitaba a un vals muy peculiar, un poco crudo pero sumamente apasionado. Pocas personas podrían mover sus pies correctamente ante esa música. Atsushi se sintió extraño, aquella música que escuchaba por primera vez… le sonaba muy familiar, y eso para él era totalmente extraño e imposible. ¿Cómo podía sonarle familiar una música que apenas escucha por primera vez? Prefería no saberlo, y continuar con lo suyo.

Himuro por otra parte comenzó a moverse, estaba contando todas las salidas posibles en caso de que algo saliera mal. Si los descubrían, huir sería muy difícil, no solo por las escasas salidas, sino por la enorme cantidad de seres poderosos que abundaban en la mansión. Los ojos de Tatsuya divagaron de aquí para allá, pero no encontraba nada que le resultara útil. Himuro escuchó aplausos, por lo visto un baile comenzaría.

"Ten cuidado… Murasakibara….". Himuro deseó lo mejor para su amigo y comenzó a vagar. Se abría paso con facilidad, rechazaba las copas que le ofrecían y evitaba conversaciones a toda costa. Tatsuya divisó una terraza y se escabulló silencioso, abrió los grandes ventanales y salió. La vista era agradable, la noche fresca y sumamente joven, apenas empezaba.

Los ojos de Himuro no podían despegarse de la luna roja. Se preguntaba sobre la causa de ese extraño color. La luna siempre brillaba preciosa y blanca, iluminando el firmamento nocturno…pero ahora daba una rara sensación, el brillo rojo, la resplandeciente noche era muy diferente ahora. La música continuaba sonando…

—¿Te desagrada la fiesta acaso? —preguntó una voz.

Himuro se volteó de golpe. Recargado en la pared estaba un joven que nunca antes había visto, de rostro sumamente hermoso, y ojos divinos. El joven cerró las puertas y la música pareció silenciarse un poco. Las cigarras comenzaron a tocar su propia melodía. El chico que había aparecido se acercó a Himuro con paso tranquilo.

—No, solo no soy adepto a las fiestas —mintió Himuro con cortesía.

—¿podría saber tu nombre? —preguntó cortésmente el extraño.

—Solo si yo puedo saber el tuyo —dijo Himuro.

—Mi nombre es Reo, es un placer conocerte —dijo Reo, sonriendo tranquilo. Sus colmillos podían verse cuando sonreía aunque fuese una sonrisilla pequeña.

—Himuro… Tatsuya… ese es mi nombre… —murmuró Himuro, sus labios parecieron moverse contra su voluntad. Tatsuya cayó en la cuenta de esto y se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué le había dicho su nombre real a un vampiro? No lo entendía.

—Es un nombre apropiado para una cara bella —comentó Reo—. Himuro… ¿me acompañarías a la siguiente pieza? Pareces ser alguien de buenos pasos.

—Para nada —dijo Himuro, no podía dejar de mirar a Reo.

—Vamos, seguro que es verdad —Reo dio unos pasos más, quedó pegado a Himuro. Su mano se deslizó con suavidad hacia la cadera de Himuro. Al mismo tiempo Reo había tomado las manos de Tatsuya y guío para que le sujetara también de la cadera, luego entrelazó su mano con la de él y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Q-Que estas…? —Los ocelos gríseos de Himuro quedaron atrapados en los de Reo, no podía dejar de observar esos hermosos ojos. Aquel joven era uno de los más atractivos y hermosos que había visto. Mientras permanecía perdido y embelesado por el aspecto contrario, Reo ya había comenzado a moverse, ambos estaban bailando al son de la música nocturna, siguiendo el ritmo de sus propios instintos. Era muy emocionante.

—¿Lo ves? No lo haces nada mal —la dulce voz de Reo penetraba con amarga exquisitez los tímpanos de Himuro, jamás había escuchado una voz como esa. Y Himuro sabía que estaba dejándose llevar demasiado…estaba muy cerca, demasiado. Su guardia estaba baja, sus ojos se sentían cansados, perdidos, como si quisiesen sumergirse en el sueño del momento.

"Es una trampa…lo sé, es una trampa…y yo aun así ¿Por qué yo…?"

Los ojos de Reo brillaron, esta vez se tornaron rojos, durante unos segundos el resplandor de sus ocelos rubí iluminaron su rostro. Su sonrisa se curvo con tranquilidad, su expresión era relajada y seductora, él mismo sabía que era una trampa, pero disfrutaba al hacerla. Reo tenía cierto particular gusto por acortejar a jóvenes de buen ver. Siendo un vampiro de finos gustos, deseaba empelar métodos igual de finos. Ser un asesino a sangre fría, descuartizar cadáveres y obligar a sus víctimas… no era su estilo, prefería atraer de forma agradable…seductora y ofrecer prohibidos placeres a cambios de lo que él deseara. La frase "es más efectivo atraer moscas con miel que con hiel" sería la más adecuada para describir los métodos de Reo.

—Deberíamos volver adentro…—sugirió Himuro, necesitaba cambiar el ambiente, o sería demasiado tarde.

—Bien, si así lo deseas… eres el invitado después de todo… ¿Cómo podría, no complacer tus deseos?

Himuro guardó silencio, observó fijamente a Reo, y con solo eso pudo entenderlo…aquel no era un vampiro normal. No guardaba parecido con los que alguna vez había enfrentado, esta vez era muy diferente…su aura, o quizá algo más era lo que provocaba esa desconcertante sensación en Tatsuya.

La música resonaba, inundaba los oídos de todos y dejaba sorda cualquier angustia que deseara invitar a la razón. La dicha era inmensa, la diversión exorbitante y la belleza, una menuda delicia de ver.

—Tus pasos son algo suaves…parece ser un hombre lobo —comentó Akashi con simpleza.

—Puede que así sea…no quisiera dar una mala impresión al futuro rey de los vampiros —dijo Atsushi, sonriendo falsamente.

Los ojos de Akashi examinaron con detenimiento el rostro de Atsushi, y este sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso en sus palabras, ya que a pesar de ver la sonrisa de Akashi, su mirada parecía decir algo distinto. Akashi soltó una suave risa, tomó a Atsushi con mayor fuerza y dio unos giros al compás de la música.

Murasakibara estaba nervioso, ya que tanto Akashi como él eran el centro de atención, todos habían dejado de bailar para admirar el dulce espectáculo. Akashi guiaba el baile, ya que no era muy propio de él ser "guiado". La sensación extraña en el cuerpo de Atsushi era un tema muy distinto, aquel cuerpo tan delgado y hermoso que sostenía entre sus manos…no parecía ser el cuerpo de una bestia fría, ni de un monstro…era algo diferente.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias —se dijo a sí mismo—. Debo darme prisa"

—¿No estas aburrido de todo esto? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Tal vez… si digo que sí… ¿Qué harás?

Akashi quedó expectante, Atsushi vaciló por un momento, no esperaba tener respuestas positivas tan pronto, pero, por otro lado esto era bueno, y no tardó en aferrarse a esa oportunidad que había logrado obtener. Atsushi se acercó al oído de Akashi y susurró seductoramente una propuesta algo indecorosa.

—Podríamos huir… un rato ¿no te parece? Tus invitados podrán entretenerse solos con tan agradable fiesta…

—Podría ser… vaya, quien diría que un hombre lobo me ofrecería mejor entretenimiento, que el de una dama… —Atsushi vaciló nuevamente, sus labios parecieron titubear ligeramente, había olvidado su papel, pero, se repuso rápidamente, sonrió amable y dijo: —Entonces… ¿a qué esperamos?

—A una pieza más… deseo bailar solo un poco más —murmuró Akashi dulcemente, pero… con un toque sarcástico y cruel. El vampiro tomó con mayor fuerza las manos de Atsushi, y este sintió el cambio, no solo en la fuerza del agarre de Akashi, sino en la música en sí, que se había vuelto más frenética y acelerada.

Los giros parecían incrementar. Entonces Atsushi se dio cuenta, que todo parecía haberse detenido, la música ya no llegaba a sus oídos, sus únicos sentidos despiertos eran el tacto y la vista. Su tacto estaba embriagado, sostener al menor era una sensación agradable, pero lo estaba enloqueciendo. Su vista embelesada no se apartaba del rostro de Akashi, el entendía… que no era un vampiro normal, pues este no era repulsivo, ni tenía esa rara expresión de corrupción y degeneración que tienen los vampiros de clase baja. Al contrario… Akashi era demasiado hermoso.

Los afilados ojos de Akashi parecían sonreír con gusto, había atrapado a Murasakibara.

Las manos de Akashi se deslizaban suavemente sobre las de Atsushi. Sus caderas estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones podían escucharse con facilidad. Akashi se recargó un poco en el mayor, sonrió tranquilo, mostraba sus colmillos sin ningún reparo.

—Un excelente regalo de cumpleaños… —susurró para sí mismo.

Los pasos se volvieron más veloces, aquel era un vals descompuesto, sin cadencia o calma; continuaba siendo elegante pero mucho más frenético y alocado. Atsushi se había quedado sin habla, y no por la belleza de Akashi, o porque seguir el baile fuese difícil, más bien estaba turbado consigo mismo… no comprendía porqué…o más bien no entendía como, sí, no comprendía como un baile… le estaba volviendo loco.

"Puedo sentirlo…el control está escapándose de mis manos, el éxtasis… no puedo soportarlo. ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Con solo un baile…yo…". Murasakibara frunció el entrecejo, no estaba dispuesto a arruinar todo su plan por un estúpido baile. Y si no podía aferrarse a su propia cordura… haría que su objetivo se volviera su razón y con ello clavaría los pies en el suelo hasta el final.

Atsushi tomó con mayor fuerza la mano de Akashi, y comenzó a dirigir el mismo el baile, no le permitiría a ese vampiro… no le permitiría que lo influenciase de esa manera. Y así, tomó el liderazgo, ahora el baile parecía ser diferente, Seijuuro lo notó, pero no dijo nada, solo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona, estaba divirtiéndose mucho… jamás había gozado tanto de un baile.

—Debo felicitarte… me has hecho querer elogiar tus pasos una vez más, tienes una interesante cadencia. Pero olvidé un detalle importante. Dime tu nombre…

—Atsushi… —Murasakibara no pudo contenerse, a pesar de que tenía planeado decir otro nombre… no pudo hacerlo.

"Maldición… seguramente ya lo ha descubierto, tengo que salir de aquí… y Himuro igual… espera… ¿Dónde está Himuro?"

La mirada de Atsushi logró romper con la ilusión, había dejado de ver únicamente a ese vampiro. Su mirada se paseó por todo el lugar pero nada, no veía a su amigo en ninguna parte. Una sensación de inquietud y de molestia comenzó a echar raíces en su mente. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Se escucharon entonces las campanadas de los relojes, ya era media noche.

"Es una broma… debe serlo… yo, apenas comencé a bailar con él hace uno minutos… ¿Cómo es posible? Ya es media noche… ¿Cómo? No puedo perder más tiempo… o todo se echará a perder"

—Atsushi —le llamó Akashi, dulcemente—. Vayamos a un lugar más privado, ya me he aburrido de bailar —ordenó Akashi. Su tono de voz era extraño, Murasakibara presintió que sería mala idea aceptar semejante invitación de una criatura tan… ¿peligrosa? Sí, posiblemente esa era la palabra. Pero no tuvo opción, una parte de él se repetía que esa era su oportunidad, pero… por otro lado parecía no poder resistirse a las órdenes del vampiro pelirrojo.

—Sí... —respondió Atsushi, y le siguió sin decir nada más.

Los pies de Murasakibara dolían de forma terrible, lo que él había creído unos minutos de baile… en realidad habían sido horas. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo comprendía, pero tampoco quería darle la importancia incensaría al asunto, debía despertar aún más su mente… aquella fiesta lucía como la boca de un lobo, y si se distraía… sería devorado sin piedad. Mientras Atsushi pensaba en todo esto, intentó nuevamente buscar a Tatsuya, pero… ni rastro de él.

Akashi y Murasakibara se escabulleron de la fiesta, sin que nadie los viera. Atsushi seguía preguntándose si sería buena idea… pero, cuando recordó la muerte de sus padres no tuvo otra opción que seguir adelante.

Muchas personas describen esta clase de situaciones como algo entretenido, excitante y violento… pero la realidad es un poco diferente, yo no pretendo contarles a ustedes una historia realista, creo que si leen esto es para escaparse un rato de su propia realidad y echar a volar la imaginación. Pero, eso no quiere decir que yo escribiré cosas absurdas ¿se lo imaginan? ¿Cómo es que se atreven algunos a poner a un humano a la altura de un vampiro así como si nada? Si he de ser imparcial… debo decirles que Atsushi estaba asustado. La idea de enfrentar a una criatura sobrenatural nunca es sencilla, y a pesar de que ya había enfrentado a muchos vampiros antes, nunca había pensado en cómo sería enfrentar al futuro rey de todos ellos. Aunque claro, tenía muy en cuenta que la diferencia de poder sería abrumadora, uno no puede comparar a débiles vampiros de pueblo… con un vampiro de sangre pura.

Encarar a la muerte y pelear con un vampiro son cosas similares. Atsushi era fuerte e inteligente, sabía que eso era de mucha utilidad y ventaja, además la determinación muchas veces puede hacer la diferencia, y aparte, una mente fuerte ayuda bastante. Pero, la idea de morir jamás en agradable, aferrarte a la idea de vivir otorga una fuerza poderosa, pero los impedimentos que trae la idea de morir…pueden ser fatídicos. La pregunta que se formulaba Atsushi una y otra vez, mientras subía las escaleras era: ¿Cuánto le temo a la muerte?

Esa era una pregunta a la cual hallaría respuesta muy pronto.

Mientras esto ocurría con Akashi, Reo la estaba pasando de lo más agradable.

—¿Acaso estas nervioso? —preguntó Reo; su mano acarició el rostro de Himuro, con dulzura.

—Podría ser… pero, no por las razones que piensas —aseguró Himuro con calma, su sonrisa era fresca y relajada. Y sí, no estaba nervioso…al menos no por lo que podría aparentar, más bien la inseguridad y los nervios venían acompañados por la idea de ser descubierto. Mibuchi estaba pasando demasiado tiempo cerca de él… ¿y si percibía el olor a humano? Eso sería un gran problema.

—Parece, que estás acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención —la sonrisa de Reo se ensanchó, su mano se deslizó un poco más debajo de la cadera de Himuro, y se apegó más a él. Mibuchi tenía cierto gusto particular…por los hombres de muy buen ver, y había pasado tiempo desde que veía a alguien con tan buen rostro como Himuro, era totalmente "su tipo" y no le dejaría ir en toda la noche, al menos no hasta obtener lo que quisiese de él. Tatsuya por otra parte entendía las dificultades que le asechaban…y no estaban precisamente relacionadas con la muerte.

—Solo un poco —admitió indiferente.

—Dime Himuro… ¿no deseas algo diferente? Yo puedo mostrarte… un veneno muy dulce —Himuro quedó paralizado, realmente la voz de Reo era muy extraña, pero dulce y suave, provocando un ligero éxtasis que turbaba el cuerpo de Himuro por completo, sus pies se entumecían y sentía la rara necesidad de aferrarse de Reo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así a causa de un vampiro que había conocido hace unas horas? ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban atracción al primer vistazo? Himuro esperaba que no fuera así, pues sería un problema, no solo porque él era humano, sino porque se suponía que estaba acompañando a Murasakibara para apoyarlo… si seguía distrayéndose, quien sabe cuáles serían los resultados.

—La hora de la cena ha llegado, por favor, todos pasen al gran comedor —anunció una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

—Yo no tengo apetito en realidad —comentó Reo— ¿Qué te parece si salimos… al jardín?

—¿Al jardín? —preguntó Himuro, su rostro mostraba la incertidumbre que experimentó con tan extraña invitación. ¿Qué cosa podría estar tramando un vampiro que extiende una invitación ante ti, para irse a solas a un jardín? Sin duda en un poco desconcertante.

—Sí, pero… a un jardín más privado… —los ojos de Reo brillaron con ambición, daba perfectamente a entender que no irían al jardín que hace algunas horas Himuro había estado admirando en la terraza. Tatsuya tuvo que aceptar al final, inclusive consideró ese comentario como oportuno aunque pudiera ser otra peligrosa trampa más. Después de todo ¿Qué se supone que haría, si acompaña a todos a cenar, y el no probaba bocado? Podría ser que alguien le descubriría y eso sería otro problema mayor.

—De acuerdo, será mejor irnos ahora, o alguien lo notará —murmuró Himuro apaciblemente.

—Buena observación… —respondió Mibuchi, y de la nada abrazó a Himuro, le sostuvo con fuerza, y murmuró sonriente: —No te sueltes… será rápido —dicho esto, Tatsuya comprendió porque no debía soltarse, su cuerpo comenzó a…evaporarse, como si él fuera papel todo estaba desgarrándose junto con una extraña oscuridad, dejó de ver su cuerpo, pero podía sentirlo, estaba aferrado a Reo a pesar de no verlo. Jamás podría describir lo que sintió en esos momentos.

—Abre los ojos… —pidió Reo—. Hemos llegado… ¿es muy hermoso cierto?

Himuro al escuchar la voz de Reo, se apartó para echar un buen vistazo, lo que veía era algo complicado de explicar… pues jamás había visto nada como eso en toda su vida. Usualmente Himuro estaba rodeado —o por lo menos le rodeaba la vista— por horrible maleza, pasto amarillo, y una vista deprimente, el pueblo en el que vivía junto con Atsushi, no era el pueblo más vistoso del mundo, claro que Tatsuya nunca había aspirado a nada mejor, pero… ahora que sus ojos admiraban una belleza tan exorbitante, no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de cuan miserable era su pueblo a la vista.

El lugar en donde ahora se encontraban, era un escondite privado de Reo, que usualmente usaba cuando deseaba algo de privacidad para descansar o pensar, nadie más conocía ese lugar, ni siquiera Akashi que era el amo de Reo estaba al tanto de ese lugar, aunque poco le importaba de todas maneras. Aquel extraño jardín tenía un largo, y en el centro de ese lago había algo similar a un pequeño quiosco, donde había un largo sillón y cojines de todos los tamaños y colores. Ese pequeño espacio estaba cubierto por árboles y enredaderas, además de una bella cortina con flores que cubría los espacios descubiertos. También tenía un techo de cristal, el cual permitía una mejor vista de la luna.

—Esto… es increíble…—murmuró Reo.

—Veo que en verdad te gusta, y eso me alegra, este jardín es mi propia creación… me ha tomado tiempo, pero es agradable…para cuando se desea tener privacidad —dijo Reo—. Así que… ¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato?

Reo extendió su mano hacía Himuro, aquella invitación era tan tentadora como peligrosa, pero era inútil negarse o dar marcha atrás. Himuro suspiró, y aceptó, tomó la mano de Reo y caminó junto a él. Por alguna razón la sensación de peligro se había ido, ya no estaba nervioso y su guardia estaba mucho más baja que antes, lo único que molestaba a Tatsuya, era su mente misma, que le recordaba…la cruda realidad: él era un humano y Reo un vampiro. Nada bueno podía salir de ello…o por lo menos eso se obligaba a pesar cuando su conciencia se distraía lo suficiente.

—Despierta, Atsushi… no hagas que me impaciente

Atsushi abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Mientras su conciencia volvía, notó que no podía mover sus brazos, algo los amarraba con fuerza. Murasakibara abrió los ojos de golpe, pero sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Lentamente fue reincorporando los sucesos anteriores.

Cuando Atsushi y Akashi habían entrado en la habitación del vampiro, este cerró la puerta con llave, caminó hacia Atsushi con paso firme, y empujándole con fuerza le robó un simple beso. Atsushi recordaba como los dos orbes de Akashi le habían mareado a tal grado, que su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse. "—Duerme—" había ordenado Akashi, y en ese momento… Atsushi cayó dormido.

Atsushi ya se había recuperado del desasosiego, estaba reaccionando mejor y cuando sus sentidos estuvieron en total funcionamiento comenzó a forcejear. Las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas estaban tan apretadas que con solo moverse daba la impresión de que se iba a romper. Atsushi no dijo nada, si le gritaba sería descubierto… posiblemente esto solo era algún jueguito sádico del vampiro pelirrojo.

—Ahora dime Atsushi… ¿Por qué viniste aquí? —preguntó Akashi, con tono autoritario. Su sonrisa tranquila no se había desvanecido de sus labios, pero su mirada lo decía todo, estaba amenazándole a muerte.

—¿No has sido tú quien sugirió venir a tu habitación? —cuestionó Atsushi un poco incrédulo.

—Me refiero Atsushi —dijo Akashi—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en mi fiesta? No recuerdo haber invitado a un humano para que viniera a bailar… solo para ser la cena —comentó con una risa algo desagradable.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—¿Qué cómo descubrí tu ridículo disfraz? Bueno, la razón es que yo soy algo especial, supongo que ese disfraz de cuarta hubiera engañado a cualquier tonto, pero… ya sabes, tener un olfato agudo es de mucha ayuda, hasta que no te acercaste a mí no había sentido tu aroma. Aunque supongo que debería alagarte… a pesar de ser un humano te mantuviste firme. ¿Cuál es tu plan? Cuéntamelo…

—¿Qué te hace pensar, que yo te contaré mi plan?

—No lo sé —admitió Akashi sarcástico—. Tal vez… decidas ser cooperativo al entender que tu situación no es la más ventajosa. Pero si no quieres decirme entonces no hay problema, salar la charla e ir directo a la cena no me es desagradable.

—Desátame… —gruñó Atsushi—. Te mostraré algo que nunca has experimentado.

—¿No te duelen tus cicatrices? —preguntó Seijuuro, desviándose del tema. Atsushi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo podría saber él de sus cicatrices? Lo más natural era pensar que al quitarle la ropa este le había visto desnudo, pero… la ropa de Atsushi estaba toda en su sitio. ¿le había leído la mente? ¿Qué clase de cosas le había hecho mientras dormía? La respuesta era: ninguna.

—¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

—¿no se te hace familiar este lugar, Murasakibara? ¿No recuerdas la música? —los ocelos de Akashi comenzaron a brillar, brillaban de forma tan intensa y codiciosa, estaba expectante a los movimientos y reacciones de Atsushi, como si estuviese leyendo un libro interesante, no apartaba su mirada heterocroma-tica de él.

Murasakibara por su parte no tenía tiempo para fijarse en los brillantes ojos de su enemigo, en cambio su mente estaba dando vueltas, pues aunque lo dicho por Akashi sonaba como una horrenda patraña, no lo era del todo, al contrario, su mente parecía reaccionar a todo lo que le rodeaba, y era verdad, la música le daba una sensación nostálgica. Aquella habitación en particular… le traía una sensación aun peor, y realmente no era una sensación mala, pero asustaba mucho a Atsushi. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, algo estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión, la sensación podría compararse de la siguiente manera: cuando tratas de abrir un candado sellado, y tus manos duelen al tratar de abrirlo a pesar de estar cerrado. En este caso Murasakibara trataba de entender, de romper ese candado en sus recuerdos… ¿Por qué todo estaba tan borroso? Todo estaba inconcluso… todo estaba mal. ¿Qué sucedía?

Akashi al observar a Atsushi, pareció comprender lo que aquejaba al peli morado, así que se acercó a él, se recostó en la cama y le abrazó.

—Te diré algo… —dijo— estaba muy ansioso por mi cumpleaños…y te diré porque…

Atsushi tembló, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, quedó atrapado en una especie de estupor que no había sentido desde hace tiempo. Su cuerpo se turbó de manera extraña, de alguna forma estar tan cerca de Seijuuro, ahora era mucho más problemático que cuando ambos estaban compartiendo la pista de baile. Justo ahora su cuerpo temblaba en miedo… era un terror curioso, pues no solo estaba asustado por la extraña sensación provocada de la cercanía… también estaba asustado de sí mismo, y de lo que no conocía.

—Solo aléjate de mí… eres una criatura asquerosa, es todo lo que necesito saber —gruñó Atsushi— no me interesa tu ansiedad… no me interesas —gritó— ¡¿Cómo podría importarme el hijo, de una familia de asesinos?!

—Vaya —dijo Akashi— Entonces vienes con motivos… ¿Por qué no me los dices? Quizá así yo perdone tu asquerosa existencia ¿crees que tu plan iba a funcionar? ¿Pensaste acaso, que lograrías engañarme y matarme? —Akashi hizo una ligera pausa, y sonrió—. Los humanos… pueden ser más estúpidos de lo que pensaba.

La forma en la que Akashi había dicho todo era burlesca, sarcástica y desinteresadamente, pues… aquellas preguntas parecían tener una respuesta obvia, que Seijuuro ya conocía de ante mano, pero… de alguna forma se estaba divirtiendo, cuando observaba a Murasakibara, le divertía… como ver a un niño idiota que se aferra a sus errores.

—Cállate, no quiero escucharte… me enfermas —gritó Atsushi, colérico—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Y qué harás? Si te suelto ¿te harás el valiente? Te diré lo que pasará: trataras de matarme, me harás algunas heridas ya que eres fuerte y se nota tu rencor, pero al final lograré matarte, morirás con frustración y yo tendré una silenciosa cena ¿es lo que quieres?

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro…? Todos los de tu clase me repugnan…creen que lo saben todo.

—Yo lo sé todo, no lo creo, lo sé, mi palabra es absoluta… quien se atreva a contradecirme conocerá el verdadero terror. Claro, que cuando se habla de humanos es mucho más fácil, son criaturas tan frágiles, si las maltratas un poco se romperán en mil pedazos —comentó con un suspiro— supongo que eso es lo entretenido…

—Me repugnas… ¡ahg!

La mano de Akashi se había extendido, mientras Murasakibara estaba distraído, la mano de aquel vampiro se reconozco un poco en su cuerpo, sus finos dedos resultaron tener una fuerza horrible, con solo ejercer un poco de presión, Atsushi sentía que le estaba rompiendo el cuello, además el aire dejó de llegar… la sensación asfixiante era tan dolorosa como frustrante. Seijuuro sonrió. Murasakibara pudo observar… cuan aterradores eran esos brillantes ojos en la oscuridad. Ninguna luz estaba encendida en aquella habitación, solo un gran ventanal dejaba que la luz roja de la luna ofreciera un brillo tenue…y aterrador.

Monstruo. Esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección como se veía Akashi en esos momentos. Aquel joven encantador y de buen ver que acaba de bailar con él hace poco… ahora en realidad parecía un monstruo, y Murasakibara no pudo evitar sentirse asustado, pues la sensación de temor que enfundaba Akashi en él… era muy distinta al miedo que alguna vez había sentido cuando peleaba a muerte o huía por su vida.

—Que boca más insolente… pero, creo que podría volverse adorable —la sonrisa del joven vampiro se ensanchó a tal grado, que Murasakibara pudo observar los enormes colmillos de Akashi. "Hace un momento no eran así, eran… más pequeños, ¡esto es malo" pensó Atsushi, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver…aquellos colmillos que crecían y comenzaban a sobresalir.

—¿Vas… a … morderme? —preguntó Atsushi ya casi sin aliento. Su conciencia comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente por el dolor, estaba dejando de respirar, y justo en aquel momento Akashi aflojó el agarre. Atsushi tosió frenético, cada vez que tosía era doloroso, pero al sentir el oxígeno logró calmarse.

—Ah, es verdad… la razón por la que estaba tan ansioso Atsushi, era porque tú, mi regalo de cumpleaños… viniste directo hacía mi… —Akashi se posicionó sobre Atsushi, las manos del menor comenzaron a destrozar la ropa de Murasakibara, como si tuviera prisa se apresuró y dejó sus hombros desnudos. Akashi sonrió, la piel de su "regalo" se veía perfecta… con unas pocas cicatrices, pero no importaba.

—Si te portas bien —agregó Akashi—. Te contaré de donde sacaste esas cicatrices… y te diré la verdad que tanto has buscado y que has confundido, asociándola neciamente con el nombre de mi familia —Seijuuro se acercó al cuello de Atsushi, y aspiró suavemente, el aroma de la piel húmeda por el calor era atractivo. Akashi se acercó al oído de este y le susurró suavemente: —He esperado esto… —anunció— y voy a disfrutarlo…

—¿d-de que estas...? ¡Ahhhhhh! —Atsushi gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando los colmillos de Akashi se encajaron en su hombro. El dolor fue terrible, nunca había sido mordido por ningún vampiro antes… la sensación era tan terrible y dolorosa, que el aire comenzó a faltarle, soltó otro grito desgarrador, jamás pensó que una mordida pudiera ser tan terrible… pero aquel extraño ardor se volvía cada vez más terrible. La sangre comenzó a fluir, los colmillos se hundían con mayor fuerza… entre más gritaba Murasakibara, Akashi parecía morder con mayor fuerza. Pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Atsushi… el dolor era insoportable, quizá por el terrible tamaño de los colmillos del vampiro pelirrojo… o quizá por la frustración al no poder hacer nada.

Atsushi forcejeó, desesperado trató de quitarse, intentaba alejar su cuello de manera frenética, pero Akashi solo incrementó la fuerza del agarre. Las muñecas de Atsushi comenzaron a sangrar, pues al moverse la cadena generaba fricción contra su piel, lastimándole. Claro que el dolor en su hombro era mucho más preocupante que el de sus manos.

El ardor creció, pero el dolor disminuyó ligeramente cuando Akashi retiró sus colmillos y utilizó su lengua para limpiar el hilo de sangre que había resbalado por el hombro de Atsushi. Los labios de Akashi estaban llenos de sangre, incluso varios hilos se deslizaban por la comisura de sus labios, había tomado demasiadas bocanadas de sangre; los ojos de Akashi mostraban cuan exaltado y excitado estaba él.

—Quien lo diría… dulce, sumamente dulce… jamás había probado nada como esto… Atsushi…

_por otra parte_

—¿Eres feliz… Himuro? —preguntó Reo— ¿Te gusta este lugar?

—No lo sé… —respondió Himuro, estaba un poco adormilado—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad supongo, cuando veo tu rostro… tan pacifico, comienzo a pensar cosas interesantes…

Reo y Himuro estaban en aquel pequeño quiosco, en medio de toda la calma, el silencio y la belleza… la luna brillaba con magnificencia. Himuro estaba algo somnoliento. Él y Reo se habían recostado entre un montón de cojines, Himuro estaba apoyado en el pecho de Reo, la sensación cálida y la dulzura del momento, era agradable. Reo rodeó el cuerpo ajeno, acunándole en sus brazos, repartiendo caricias en el precioso rostro de su invitado, Mibuchi estaba gozando bastante de la compañía de Himuro, había pasado tiempo desde que se sentía tan a gusto… aparte de su amo, nadie había logrado otorgarle tal sentimiento, de estar completo.

—¿Es así? Dime… Reo… ¿Por qué no me has mordido? —Himuro volteó para encarar a Reo, este estaba algo impresionado por la repentina pregunta, no era nada normal ni mucho menos usual que alguien le formulara ese cuestionamiento a alguien de su especie. Aunque quizá eso no era lo sorpréndete, para Mibuchi lo increíble del asunto, es que él mismo no tenía una respuesta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó curioso. Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, consiguiendo apegarse aún más a Tetsuya, quien no parecía nada incomodo, al contrario, se acomodó a la perfección, como si sus cuerpos embonaran, ambos sentían que habían sido creados el uno para el otro. ¿Era normal encontrar tantos sentimientos en una sola noche? Quizá no, pero para ambos era irrelevante.

—Sé, que sabes que yo soy humano…—respondió Himuro—. Así que… quisiera saber, estoy algo confundido. Es extraño, ser abrazado por una criatura que yo solía odiar, no tengo que mentir ni tú a mí, yo he matado a muchos de tu especie…y tú a muchos de la mía. Pero justo ahora… es como si la palabra "vampiro" y la palabra "humano" hubiera desaparecido de nuestras pieles… dime Reo ¿Qué planeas? ¿Matarme? ¿Morderme después? Mi guardia esta tan baja…y aun así, solo hemos estado abrazados en silencio… durante algunas horas.

—Me sorprendes mucho —dijo Reo—. Sinceramente ya no lo sé. Cuando te vi entrar en la mansión… solo pensé que me divertiría contigo y sí, siendo tú un humano te mataría después de la cena… pero, algo, algo me detiene… y no sé lo que es. Quizá podría parecer que yo te he atrapado… pero siento que es todo lo contrario, yo estoy a tus pies, y me siento contento con ello. Y, a pesar de tu dulce aroma… no te he mordido, yo también me pregunto el por qué.

—Es extraño —añadió Himuro— pero… ¿es realmente importante?

—Supongo que no, al menos no si para ambos, no lo es —confirmó Reo.

—La noche es hermosa… —comentó Tatsuya, sonriendo, aferrándose aún más a Reo—. No deseo que termine… porque después de eso…

—Deberás irte… —murmuró Reo—. Pero…

"Yo no deseo eso". Eso era lo que Reo deseaba decir, pero… había muchos contras. ¿Qué sucedía si Himuro se quedaba? ¿Qué pasaría si perdiese el control y terminara matando a Himuro? ¿Qué opinaría Akashi? ¿Qué podría pasar? Había muchos problemas, y muchas cosas complicadas que era mejor evitar; pero por otro lado, tanto Mibuchi como Tatsuya deseaban quedarse juntos, ya que… después de encontrar a alguien que te hace sentir completo ¿cómo podrías dejarlo ir? Por primera vez Himuro sintió tristeza de su propia especie…

—Por lo menos… ¿podrías…? —Himuro hizo una petición, una que Reo captó al ver su expresión, y sonrió, afirmando de la misma manera. Las dulces manos de Reo se deslizaron hacia el rostro de Himuro, sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas con suavidad; ambos se miraron un buen rato, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro en tantas maneras. Reo se aproximó lentamente, Himuro con ansiedad se estiró un poco, acercando sus labios a los contrarios. Reo cerró los ojos con deleite, estaba ansioso por hacerlo, por cumplir esa petición… si eso sería un romance de una noche, por lo menos le robaría un beso, un dulce beso.

Rozaron con cariño sus labios.

¿Cariño? Sí, era cariño, o por lo menos la suficiente dulzura como para mantener ese ligero contacto, como un pequeño beso, en donde sus labios a duras penas se tocaban, donde se besaba con lentitud. La noche no era eterna, pero… en aquel momento el tiempo pareció detenerse solo para ellos dos.

Locura, describiría de maravilla aquella inusual situación. Enamorarte a primera vista es tan posible… como que un vampiro no deseé morderte. Parece imposible, pero hay pocos casos.

Reo se separó ligeramente, abrió los ojos, ambos se miraron de nuevo en silencio, Reo sonrió con dulzura, sus manos aun acariciaban las mejillas de Himuro. Mibuchi sonrió un poco más y preguntó: —¿Qué eres tú?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Himuro, sonriendo con cariñosa ironía.

—Pregunto… sobre lo que eres. Y me cuesta entenderlo… eres un humano… un humano… y…—"he matado a cientos de ellos…". Reo no podía continuar hablando, simplemente… un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él: culpa. Al observar a Himuro, al ver nuevamente que las almas humanas eran hermosas… sintió culpa, al recordar a todos esos humanos que había matado, sacrificado o torturado… ¡cuán miserable se sentía! Hacerle eso a la raza humana, de repente pareció ser lo más despreciable e imperdonable en el mundo. "Después de todo… Himuro es un humano, uno con alma… con emociones, sentimientos…y mortalidad". ¡Ah! La mortalidad era algo tan hermoso, y Reo sentía algo de pena por los humanos, pues mientras desperdiciaban su única y valiosa vida teniendo miedo a la muerte, no se dan cuenta de que al contrario de ser terrible… es una bendición, es un descanso eterno… es poder liberar su alma de su cuerpo. En cambio, los vampiros estaban malditos, malditos y condenados, al ver todo lo que aman morir, al tener terrible eternidad… al no tener espíritu… y solo conservar una negra e incompleta alma.

—Yo podría ser como tú… —dijo Himuro. Reo de sobresalto, se apartó de Himuro, le observaba aterrado.

—¡No! Tú debes quedarte como lo que eres… debes quedarte como un humano.

—¿Por qué? Yo… voy a morir algún día, no podré estar contigo nunca más…

—Y así debe ser —Reo se cubrió el rostro—. Soy un asesino, un monstruo…Himuro, yo… he vuelto a sentir algo que pensé muerto en mi interior, pero tú lo has revivido…y ahora que vuelvo a entenderlo, tengo que decírtelo…Tú nunca debes perdonar a un monstruo como yo, el perdón a tu alma es más importante… no cometas el error.

—Cómo puedes decir eso… yo, yo prefiero ser como tú, y estar a tu lado… ¡no quiero volver a estar solo!

—No estás solo —los ojos de Reo se inundaron de lágrimas—. Los humanos jamás están solos… nunca. Tienen amigos, familias… tienen el amor de Dios…y eso, es algo que yo he perdido, lo he perdido todo, por miedo, por locura… por necedad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No morirás nunca, jamás conocerás el terror de la muerte… podrás ver todo en un futuro… en cambio yo estoy limitado. Es verdad… que no quiero beber sangre, no quiero asesinar… pero, pero quiero estar a tu lado.

Himuro y Reo se abrazaron nuevamente, Reo comenzó a llorar… hacía siglos que no derramaba una lagrima y eso le hacía feliz, pues pensaba que todo en su interior estaba podrido y que jamás volvería a sentir. Estaba tan agradecido con Himuro, pues ese humano, en una sola noche… había revivido en él, lo que… creyó nunca volver a sentir. ¡Jamás haría algo tan terrible como condenarle a una maldición eterna!

—No pondré tu alma en riesgo —murmuró titubeante—. Yo… estoy tan agradecido… y es verdad, quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar días dulces a tu lado, y volver a sentir calor en mi pecho, volver a ser… algo más que un monstruo...

_volviendo con Akashi y Murasakibara_

—He tomado tanta… ya no puedes gritar ¿verdad? Ya no puedes gritar más… tu voz se ha apagado… te vez tan agotado… —Akashi aun sonreía, pero… se veía tan adolorido, tan afligido… como si cada sorbo que tomaba de la sangre de Atsushi le afectara.

—Mátame… —pidió Atsushi—. Yo… ya no puedo más… —Atsushi se sentía tan cansado, que ni el odio ni la frustración lograrían darle fuerza. Su fe seguía en pie, pero… estaba tan agotado, tan adolorido y cansado… que le resultaba imposible pensar en algo más que la muerte. "Soy un malagradecido… mis padres sufrieron mucho más que yo, y lo hicieron para que yo pudiera vivir…y aun sí suplico mi muerte… que patético puedo ser". Pensó Atsushi, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, habían pasado algunas horas… y a pesar de eso aun podía llorar.

Akashi le observó con detenimiento, secó sus lágrimas y se sentó a su lado. Su mirada estaba fija en la luna llena.

—Pero antes… quiero contarte una historia…—Atsushi guardó silencio. Akashi prosiguió—. Hace mucho tiempo, un niño nació, ese niño era el único descendiente de la familia más poderosa…y por lo educaron para que cuando creciera pudiera tomar el control de todo. Pero ese niño se sentía solo… todos le trataban bien por miedo y no por gusto. Un día el niño se escapó… y se perdió en el pueblo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que el niño era un monstruo. Cuando ese pequeño perdió la esperanza…un niño le ayudó, era un niño amable, no dejaba de comer dulces, y sin importarle nada ofreció ayuda al pequeño extraviado.

Atsushi estaba aterrado, pues todo eso le resultaba familiar. Entonces fue cuando se mente se aclaró, y borrosos recuerdos comenzaban a surgir. Podría recordar… que un niño pequeño lloraba y que había sentido pena por él… pero ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Atsushi trataba de encontrar la relación…mientras tanto, Akashi prosiguió.

—El pequeño se enteró, que el niño que le había ayudado… era huérfano, por lo tanto, cuando ambos volvieron a la casa del pequeño, ambos vivieron juntos un tiempo. Pero, pronto, los padres del pequeño se dieron cuenta, que la amistad que tenía con aquel niño humano… le estaba volviendo suave, amable y… lo peor con sentimientos. Un día, mientras ambos dormían, los padres del pequeño trataron de llevarse al niño, el pequeño se dio cuenta y trató de evitarlo. Fue castigado por ello, pero después de rogar con todas sus fuerzas… perdonaron la vida del niño.

Mientras Akashi hablaba, se había volteado para observar el rostro de Murasakibara, luego le desató y le dejó descansar en la cama, Atsushi estaba agotado, así que… continuó escuchando.

—Pero el pequeño, no pudo soportar estar lejos de ese niño, pues lo quería con todo su corazón, con su pequeño corazón, que aunque todos trataron de quitárselo… él lo conservó. El pequeño comenzó a encontrarse a escondidas con el niño, todos los días se fugaba al pueblo a jugar con él. El pequeño nunca hubiera podido predecir lo que iba a suceder por consecuencia de esa amistad —Akashi se detuvo un momento, parecía difícil hablar—. Un día, alguien del pueblo descubrió esa amistad, y se dio cuenta de lo que ese pequeño era… así que, a expensas del niño, lo engañaron y lo convencieron para que les mostrara donde vivía el pequeño "ya verás que le encantará la sorpresa…" le dijeron sonrientes. Pero era una trampa, trataron de matar al pequeño, y la familia en respuesta aniquiló a todo el pueblo. Aquel niño había visto cosas tan terribles…y lo peor, es que en medio del caos había resultado herido, fue apuñalado en el corazón; el pequeño habló con su padre y pidió "Prometo… que jamás volveré a sentir, pero… a cambio has que él lo olvide todo…yo le daré a él… mi corazón, no quiero que crezca sufriendo, quiero que viva" y así fue… aquel niño lo olvidó todo. Pocos hombres del pueblo –que lograron vivir- se dieron cuenta de que ese niño había olvidado todo…y se aprovecharon de ello, le dijeron que una vez tuvo padres…y que la culpa la tenían los vampiros. El pequeño y el niño no volvieron a verse nunca.

—No puede ser… —Atsushi rompió en llanto. Todo había vuelto a su mente, los recuerdos borrosos ahora eran lucidos. Recordaba todo, recordaba cuanto quería a ese niño, y no era ese niño, era Akashi, recordaba cuanto adoraba verle sonreír, adoraba su sonrisa inocente, su risa. También recordó todo el dolor… todo el sufrimiento. Y ahora que se había enterado de la verdad no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Toda su vida había sido una mentira producto del odio, todas sus metas, propósitos y determinaciones cayeron, se derrumbaron. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir? Por lo menos ya no viviría para vengarse. El corazón de Murasakibara palpitó con fuerza, cada latido era mucho más doloroso que el anterior. Lloraba desesperado, lloraba desconsolado… una mescla de cariño, tristeza y culpa azotaron su mente.

—Estoy cansado… he vivido sin corazón mucho tiempo —admitió Akashi—. Y siempre he sido lo que todos han querido de mí, jamás he fallado y me he mantenido firme…pero, ya no tiene sentido, ahora que tengo la edad… ahora es la oportunidad.

—¡Aka-chin! —gritó Atsushi, llorando desesperado, aun si estaba cansado, logró levantarse, y abrazó a Seijuuro por la espalda. No dejaba de llorar, pero abrazarle era maravilloso… lo que alguna vez creyó perdido, siempre había estado ahí—. Perdóname… perdóname… —rogaba entre llanto—. Yo te olvidé… yo te olvidé a ti…

Akashi sonrió, cerró los ojos, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. "Ridículo, yo no tengo corazón… no puedo llorar" eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo, pero… la realidad es que deseaba llorar.

—Yo me debo disculpar… —murmuró Akashi— Debía haber huido contigo, debí haber vuelto… debí devolverte la memoria… yo hubiese preferido que tuvieras una vida tranquila, encontraras a una mujer y tuvieras una familia, pero… supongo que todo se me volteó… creciste con odio, y hoy… bueno… ya sabía que vendrías, siempre lo supe. Nunca dejé de cuidar de ti… pero ¿Cómo admitirlo? Después de todo soy una bestia… y no dejo de hacerte daño —la mirada de Akashi estaba tan pérdida y triste. Sus dedos temblorosos tocaron la herida recién hecha en su hombro—. No pude contenerme —agregó.

—No importa… ahora recuerdo todo, y no tengo porque odiarte… si mi odio es una mentira. Sé que no puedes evitarlo, he estudiado a tu especie durante mucho tiempo… es doloroso, pero, me es mucho peor pensar que todo este tiempo… estuve ciego ante la verdad y solo viví por el odio —dijo Atsushi, con suavidad y amabilidad; a pesar de estar muy cansado aun podía hablar con fluidez. Akashi le observó con detenimiento mientras hablaba, pero, no parecía sentirse mejor por las palabras de Atsushi, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Cuando escuchó a Murasakibara con tanta amabilidad… no pudo soportarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que le perdonase tan rápido, con todo lo que le había hecho? No tenía sentido, y Akashi no se perdonaría a si mismo jamás.

—Pero, yo me odiaré a mí mismo… Atsushi, yo… voy a tomar tu vida

—¿Por qué? ¿no estas feliz de verme? … ¿Por qué cuando por fin logramos encontrarnos…?

—Te lo dije —Akashi extendió su mano y la posó en el pecho de Atsushi—. Tú tienes… la mitad de mi corazón… justo aquí. Y, estar por eclosionar…si sigues viviendo con él, te volverás un vampiro…

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Podré estar con Aka-chin! ¡Tal como lo prometí!

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Perderás tu alma! —Akashi se abalanzó contra él, tomó una daga que tenía oculta bajo la cama y la alzó. Atsushi estaba inmóvil, la fuerza con la que Akashi le mantenía sujeto contra la cama era bastante dolorosa. Y mientras una de sus manos blandía el cuchillo la otra estrangulaba a su querido… primer amor.

—A-Aka-chin… no tienes por qué hacerlo… —Atsushi comenzó a llorar una vez más, y no era por su propio dolor, al contrario, podía sentir el dolor de Akashi, entendía cuanto había sufrido; siempre había estado solo, soportando todo en total silencio mientras mostraba esa perfección y era condenado a pasar sus días como un monstruo. Murasakibara podía sentir el dolor en su pecho, era tan terrible que en verdad tenía ganas de arrancarse el corazón. Pero…al contrario de querer morir, quería vivir—. Ya no tienes… porque soportar la carga, tú solo… —dijo sonriente, alzó su mano y tocó la mejilla de este.

—Atsushi…. Pero… ¿Cómo podría yo… pedirte algo como eso? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Akashi, titubeante. Y, retiró la mano de la garganta de Atsushi,

—Quizá… simplemente es porque acabo de decidirlo… ¿sabes que decidí Aka-chin? Decidí que tu… ya no tienes por qué compartir la carga tu solo… simplemente, déjame estar a tu lado —Atsushi extendió sus brazos, rodeó a Seijuuro y lo atrajo hacía el. Lo abrazó con dulzura, al igual que cuando estaban bailando, cuando sentía el cuerpo ajeno tan cerca, no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes, como si todo lo demás se desvaneciera y… ya nada faltara en el mundo.

—No puedo, prometí que te protegería…

—Es mi turno de protegerte… Aka-chin

Akashi soltó una amarga lagrima, todo aquello estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien, tan hermoso. No pudo decir nada, mordió su labio y se aferró a Murasakibara, no pensó que las cosas resultarían de esa manera, simplemente pensaba que si Atsushi sabía la verdad, lo odiaría más y sería entonces sencillo para Akashi matarlo… pero, que Murasakibara le perdonara y en sima quisiera permanecer a su lado…era algo mucho peor que soportar.

—Atsushi…

_Por última vez_

—Te amo… Reo —dijo Himuro seguro.

—Y yo a ti, me he enamorado nuevamente…que peligroso —murmuró Reo, sonriente.

—No creo que lo sea —afirmó Tatsuya.

—El amor nunca es sencillo —Reo acarició el rostro de su amor.

—Duele —suspiró cansado, pero aliviado.

—Ah, es verdad… como una punzada —agregó Reo, sonriente—. Una tan hermosa…que te hace sentir vivo…

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón late tan fuerte… —Himuro colocó las manos de Reo sobre su pecho. Reo sonrió con dulzura, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Sí, es tan cálido… y en cambio yo estoy tan frio.

—Nunca más lo volverás a estar —ambos de pie, se tomaron las manos. Himuro sonrió y se acercó a Reo, y con extrema suavidad depositó un beso en sus labios. Ambos comenzaron a besarse, tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa. La luna roja continuaba brillando. Reo soltó las manos de Himuro, y le sujetó de las caderas para poder apegarle más a su cuerpo. Sus labios rehusaban a separarse.

—Esto… puede que duela… —Reo tomó el rostro de Himuro y lo movió para que su cuello quedara totalmente expuesto; sus dedos delinearon la blanca y dulce piel, no podía negar que moría por hacerlo. Con toda la dulzura del mundo —o por lo menos la que podía ofrecer—. Se acercó a él, posó su boca en el blanquecino cuello, y dejó que sus colmillos rozaran un poco.

—Hazlo ya… —pidió Himuro, dulcemente.

Sin decir nada más, Reo encajó sus colmillos con cuidado, aunque no por ello dolió menos. Himuro ahogó un grito de dolor, realmente era difícil de aguantar, y sin importar cuanta disposición o voluntad tuviera este, de todas formas sentía la agonía fluir por su cuerpo. Siendo su cuello sensible, fue sencillo que se abriera la herida, claro que Reo no tocó ningún punto importante, por ello no había peligro. Himuro cerró los ojos, las lágrimas fluyeron y aguardó en silencio.

Reo comenzó a succionar con un poco de fuerza, la sangre fluía así que debía deberla toda. Él no pudo evitar desear cada vez más, pues jamás había probado algo tan fresco y exquisito, además… la simple ilusión de que Himuro le estuviera entregando su cuerpo de esa forma, era suficiente para sumir su mente en éxtasis. Su lengua acariciaba la piel de vez en cuando, sus manos aprisionaban el tembloroso cuerpo del contrario.

—Reo, seamos felices juntos…—exclamó Himuro, sonriendo.

_at last_

Ha muerto, no hay duda, le ha liberado, lo ha prometido.

En su corazón vivirá, y a cambio tomará su lugar.

—Mi amado… serás el único para mí, y no te preocupes, tu recuerdo será mi única felicidad… ahora, descansa en paz.

Y después de ello, nadie volvió a ver a los cazadores.

La historia, murió con el tiempo…en aquella simple noche…de luna roja.

_Red moon._

_Red love._

_Red blood._

_**TILL THE END.**_


End file.
